Kosmich Der Mond
by KrustallosDysnomia
Summary: In the after math of a battle, a warrior is born. Five men are on the mission to find out who or what destroyed a city wiping it from the face of the planet and what wiped OZ of the map. One woman fights to stay hidden. Fate and Destiny have other ideas when they bring the broken soul together with the world's five deadliest men and one annoying peace loving princess.


Chapter 1: The Injured Soul

Serena groaned as she rolled over. Blinking her eyes trying to recall where she was. Moving the rubble that lay on top and beside her, Serena couldn't recall why she was there. Moving her right hand to help herself up, she felt her communicator. Broken. Serena's eyes widen the fight with Chaos. Quickly getting up she looked around for the other scouts, not finding them anywhere.

"MERCURY!? VENUS!? MARS!? JUPITER!?" She yelled looking franticly "SATURN!? NEPTUNE!? URANUS!? PLUTO!? WHERE ARE YOUGUYS?"

She stopped and stood listening. The others hand to be around here somewhere. She knew she sealed Chaos away, for she could feel him inside her. Serena froze, are they dead? 'No, stop thinking like that stupid, of course they aren't dead.' She thought to herself. 'They have to be around here. Goddess they have…' Serena broke off in mend thought when she heard a groan.

Running as fast as her legs would allow her, she moved a piece of the building that had fallen. Underneath laid Eternal Sailor Mars.

"REI!"

Mars was injured, Serena knew, how bad was the question.

"REI, ANSWER ME!"

"Meatball head, there is no reason to be screaming." Mars coughed. She knew she was dying. "I need you to shut up a minute."

Serena sat back "Rei, everything is fine. We won. I sealed him forever."

"I know, but at a cost."

Serena was confused. What did she mean by at a cost?

"Moon. Serena. It is time for you to take the ultimate form. I'm dying."

"What? No."

Rei nodded. She knew her time was coming. She needed to do this now. "MARS ETERNAL FLAME!" She screamed. From her finger tips, a flame licked out consuming all the wreckage destroying it, revealing the other scouts.

Serena could see her friends, family, and fellow scouts; they lay broken, dying, because of an enemy that wanted to rule the universe like all the others.

"I, Queen Riemann of Mars, sworn protector of Princess Serenity IV of the Moon and Sun, hereby grant her the powers of my guardian Mars and powers. I hereby pass my crown and throne onto her."

Serena started crying, the tears wouldn't stop. She knew know that this was the last time she was going to see her friends in this life and the next. She could feel the powers of Mars flow into her veins.

"I, Queen Amelia of Mercury, sworn protector of Princess Serenity IV of the Moon and Sun, hereby grant her the powers of my guardian Mercury. I hereby pass my crown and throne onto her."

Serena stood up and changed into her Princess form as she heard Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle same the words. From Ice, to lighting, love, wind, and ocean. Serena felt all the powers. She started crying harder as she heard.

"I, Queen Hotaru of Saturn, sworn protector of Princess Serenity IV of the Moon and Sun, hereby grant her the powers of my guardian Saturn. I hereby pass my crown and throne onto her. I grant her the abilities to heal and the powers to create and destroy worlds."

"I, Queen Setsuna of Pluto, sworn protector of Princess Serenity IV of the Moon and Sun, hereby grant her the powers of my guardian Pluto. I hereby pass my crown and throne onto her. I grant her the abilities to control the flow of time and the dimensional keys."

As the powers grew in Serena, she felt herself changing. The silver crystal came from her broach shining brightly mixing with the sailor crystals of her friends. As she reached to touch it, Serena heard her mother's and father's voice.

"I, Queen Serenity III of the Moon and Sun, pass my crown unto my daughter, Princess Serenity IV and the new heir of the silver crystal"

"I, King Apollo VI of the Moon and Sun, pass my crown unto my daughter, Princess Serenity IV and the new heir of the golden crystal"

Serena grabbed the silver and golden crystals along with the sailor crystals that where circling around each other.

In a blinding flash of light, Serena disappeared.

In space five young men, in five of the world's deadliest machines, fighting against their enemy saw the flash as it raced into space, wiping out their enemies.

"DUDE DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Exclaimed Duo

"Kind of hard to miss, you braided baka." Snapped Wufie

"Hn, new mission from J. Find out what caused the light." Stated Heero

"I hope whoever or whatever made it is friendly." Quatre replied.

"Either way, we may have to kill it." Trowa commented

When the light died down, it relieves a new warrior. This warrior was wearing a silver plated skirt with red gems and silver plated boots that had a three inch hell. On her waist wrapped were a chain of hearts and a chain of keys. Her body suite was white cloth with silver breast plate and silver shoulder pads with the same red stones. A white cape connected to the pads with a red lining. Her hair was held in heart shape buns with streamer that were silverish white that faded into a silverish black. In her ears she had silver and black eight pointed stars that hung down to her jaw line, and around her neck was a black choker with a silver eight pointed star. Her lips were a gentle pink against lightly tanned skin. In her hand she held a silver glaive staff with a crystal in the middle of the blade and crystals along the staff handle. An invisible wind blew moving her cape and teasingly moving her hair in front of her face. The warrior's eyes snapped open, relieving startling silver gray eyes that held on emotions.

"I am the guardian of the cosmos; Sailor Cosmos, Neo—Queen Serenity of the Sun and Moon, the ruler of the stars and the holder of the Golden and Silver Crystals. And the jailer of Chaos." She stated

The wind wound around her tighter as she raised her staff in the air. She felt out, to confirm that there was no life left in Tokyo. As she slammed it onto the ground, the wind blew out; completely destroying the city, for all live was gone.

In a flash of light, the warrior disappeared leaving behind a lone tear falling the ground and with the words.

"My friends, I am sorry."


End file.
